Status Instagram Haknyeon
by le3chan
Summary: Cuma cerita tentang status instagram Haknyeon dan komentar-komentar yang muncul. Produce 101 season 2, PD101 S2, Golden Child, NU'EST, Wanna One. Hakwoong, JibeomxJaehyun, 2hyun/JMin/minbugi. Part 1 dari kumpulan SNS fic rusuh.


Cuma imajinasi saya saja, saya nggak tahu sedekat apa Haknyeon PD101, Eunchae DIA, Eunbin CLC, Hwiyoung SF9, Xiao up10t, dan Jaehyun Golden Child aslinya. Cuma nemu fakta kalau Jaehyun sekelas sama mereka.

Daann, I love SNS fiction.

Crosspost di wattpad, ao3, dan aff dengan sedikit modifikasi

Enjoy.

* * *

 **nyeonju** No caption needed (*) **euiung** # **haknyeondanung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ahnseobbie** Mesranya... Kapan ya bisa kencan abis pulang sekolah?

 **8eomatom** Sekolah yang bener, jangan pacaran mulu!

 **pockyjr** Enak ya bisa ketemu tiap hari di sekolah. Liat ini jadi kangen pacar ya...

 **realbaekho** ^ jasa free tag (*) **optimushwang**

 **glorypath** Good job bro (*) **realbaekho**

 **euiung** (*) **ahnseobbie** pacarnya sibuk sih ya... / kan pacarannya pas udah pulang bang (*) **8eomatom**

 **nyeonju** Tinggal ngomong aja kali (*) **ahnseobbie** pasti diturutin / hehe, pengalaman ya bang (*) **8eomatom** / samperin aja bang (*) **pockyjr**

 **lovelybongvely** Duh, gak on camera gak off camera, mesra mulu yak :(

 **ahnseobbie** Kalo gak suka, gak usah komen deh, sirik aja jadi orang (*) **lovelybongvely**

 **glorypath** ^ mo ngomentarin tapi udah keduluan sama si Hyungseob, gak jadi deh

 **kwon_eunchae** Napa lu (*) **lovelybongvely**?

 **crystalbin** Berantem lagi kayaknya

 **hwiyoungyoung** Kayaknya sih iya. Seharian tadi tampangnya si Jaehyun nge-blank mulu

 **xiaodong** Lah, bukannya Jaehyun emang nge-blank mulu ya? Kkkk

 **lovelybongvely** (*) **kwon_eunchae** (*) **crystalbin** (*) **hwiyoungyoung** (*) **xiaodong** kok jahat sih sama gue? Temen bukan sih kalian? T.T

 **lovelybongvely** (*) **ahnseobbie** apaan sih ini maksudnya?

 **xiaodong** Eh, kok malah nangis sih? Sini gue pukpuk (*) **lovelybongvely**

 **nyeonju** Napa lu (*) **lovelybongvely**? Berantem lagi sama Jibeom? Heran deh gue, sebenernya lu tuh pacaran apa musuhan sih? Perasaan kerjaannya berantem mulu gak ada mesra-mesranya

 **crystalbin** Lah kok bener ya? Di broadcast aja juga berantem. Lu sama Jibeom kapan mesranya sih (*) **lovelybongvely**? Penasaran gue.

 **joooochanie** Googoo1 ma googoo2 mah berantem mulu kerjaannya. Percaya deh.

 **hwiyoungyoung** Hayoo loohh, kapan itu mesranya ya? Jangan-jangan...

 **kwon_eunchae** (*) **hwiyoungyoung** jangan mulai deh -_-

 **ahnseobbie** Eh, lu temennya Haknyeon (*) **lovelybongvely**? Sorry ya, gue kira orang sirik iseng yang gak suka sama Haknyeon ma Ung

 **lovelybongvely** Pacaran kok gak musuhan (*) **nyeonju** , (*) **crystalbin** emang pada nonton apa? / (*) **ahnseobbie** iya gak papa / diem aja lu googoo4 (*) **joooochanie**

 **xiaodong** Nonton lah, lumayan buat bahan ngebecandaain lu (*) **lovelybongvely** kkkk

 **joooochanie** Lah kenyataan kok, (*) **lovelybongvely** lu kan emang berantem mulu kerjaannya sama Jibeom

 **nyeonju** Tiap hari ya berantemnya (*) **joooochanie**?

 **joooochanie** Gak juga sih, tapi lumayan sering buat ukuran orang pacaran (*) **nyeonju**

 **lovelybongvely** Kalian temen gue bukan sih? Kok jahat T.T

 **lovelybongvely** (*) **joooochanie** kagak usah ember deh, mending belajar sono biar tau ibukota Singapore itu mana, ntar kalo ditanya biar jawabannya bukan Sydney lagi!

 **hwiyoungyoung** Lu ngamuk apa nangis sih (*) **lovelybongvely**? Tapi, gue mau ngakak dulu ya (*) **joooochanie**

 **xiaodong** Eh, kalo inget itu gue juga ketawa masa. Eh, (*) **joooochanie** lu yang ngajarin siapa sih Sydney itu ibukota Singapore?

 **lee_dae_hwi** (*) **euiung** mesra mulu ya... / mau diomongin ke orangnya gak (*) **ahnseobbie**? Jadi pengen juga, tapi apa daya, pacar aja gak punya T.T

 **euiung** Hehehe... gak punya apa gak punya (*) **lee_dae_hwi** ?

 **ahnseobbie** Ih, apaain sih (*) **lee_dae_hwi**? Lagi sibuk kan, mau debut, nanti malah ganggu

 **pockyjr** Nyamperin? Gak ah (*) **nyeonju** , pengennya disamperin kkkk

 **8eomatom** ^ jasa free tag (*) **optimushwang** ada yang minta diapelin noh

 **realbaekho** ^ jasa free tag (*) **optimushwang** ada yang minta diapelin noh (2)

 **realbaekho** Tumben amat komenan ig lu isinya temen-temen lu (*) **nyeonju**? Itu yang Singapore Sydney maksudnya apa sih kok gue gagal paham?

 **optimushwang** Kangen kamu juga (*) **pockyjr**

 **joooochanie** (*) **lovelybongvely** (*) **hwiyoungyoung** (*) **xiaodong** itu gue khilaf tau!

 **jaekichann** Hong Joochan!

 **joooochanie** Yoon Jaechan!

 **jaekichann** Joochan!

 **joooochanie** Jaechan!

 **jaekichann** Joochan!

 **joooochanie** Jaechan!

 **nyeonju** ^ dua orang atas gue malah nyampah. Woi, kalo mo reunian jangan dilapak gue napa (*) **jaekichann** (*) **joooochanie**?

 **nyeonju** Iya bang (*) **realbaekho**. Singapore Sydney? Itu si (*) **joooochanie** dapet pertanyaan ibukota Singapore jawabnya Sydney bang

 **jaekichann** (*) **joooochanie** ketemuan yok? Mau foto bareng, fans lu banyak yang minta ma gue buat ngepost foto gue ma lu yang bukan photoshop-an

 **lovelybongvely** Minta fotonya Joochan yang biasa apa yang luar biasa (*) **jaekichann**?

 **joooochanie** Ayok! Kapan? / maksudnya apaan (*) **lovelybongvely**? Pasti pada mintanya foto gue yang ganteng lah

 **jaekichann** Lu kapan senggangnya (*) **joooochanie**? / foto luar biasa? Foto aib maksudnya (*) **lovelybongvely**?

 **lovelybongvely** Emang lu masih punya foto aibnya Joochan (*) **jaekichann**? Gue pikir udah kesebar semua pas jaman W_Project dulu

 **jaekichann** Masih punya banyak gue (*) **lovelybongvely**! Apa gue post foto aib lu aja ya (*) **joooochanie**?

 **xiaodong** Parah nih (*) **lovelybongvely** , lu kayaknya dendam amat sama (*) **joooochanie** mpe minta foto aibnya yang dipost. Gak kasian lu sama fans-nya?

 **joooochanie** Ya (*) **lovelybongvely** (*) **jaekichann**! Kok jahat sama gue sih?

 **nyeonju** Ngeri amat lu (*) **lovelybongvely**. Gak sesuai nih sama nama lu. Lagi PMS ya lu?

 **lovelybongvely** (*) **xiaodong** kagak / (*) **joooochanie** bodo / (*) **nyeonju** lu pikir gue cewek apa?!

 **ahnseobbie** Ehhh! Lu cowok (*) **lovelybongvely**? Gue pikir cewek tau, apalagi uname-nya ada lovely nya / (*) **jaekichann** Jaechan! Kangen ih!

 **jaekichann** Lah perasaan fans lu udah pada tau kalo foto aib lu banyak. Gue tambahin lagi kayaknya juga oke-oke aja (*) **joooochanie** / (*) **ahnseobbie** Hyungseob! Ketemuan yok?

 **euiung** Awas lho (*) **jaekichann** jangan mpe ketahuan pacarnya (*) **ahnseobbie** lagi jalan berdua. Takutnya ada perang dunia

 **jaekichann** Lah siapa bilang mo ngajak ketemuan berdua (*) **euiung**? Gak seru. Meding ketemuan rame-rame lah

 **lovelybongvely** Gue 100% cowok (*) **ahnseobbie**. Emang cowok gak boleh uname nya pake lovely?

 **nyeonju** Wajar lah gue pikir lu lagi PMS (*) **lovelybongvely**. Bentar sedih, bentar ngamuk / (*) **ahnseobbie** cowok dia

 **pockyjr** (*) **8eomatom** (*) **realbaekho** lu berdua apa-apaan sih? / (*) **optimushwang** (#^.^#) | Kok gue seneng ya liat komenan ig lu yang isinya temen sekolah lu (*) **nyeonju**. Jarang-jarang deh kayaknya temen sekolah lu komen gitu, seringnya anak-anak broduce yang komen

 **nyeonju** Temen-temen sekolah gue mah pilih-pilih bang (*) **pockyjr** kalo mau komen. Buang-buang tenaga mereka bilang kalo komen di status gak penting

 **crystalbin** Wah buka aib lu (*) **nyeonju**

 **kwon_eunchae** Wah buka aib lu (*) **nyeonju** (2)

 **xiaodong** Wah buka aib lu (*) **nyeonju** (3)

 **hwiyoungyoung** Wah buka aib lu (*) **nyeonju** (4)

 **lovelybongvely** Wah buka aib lu (*) **nyeonju** (5)

 **ahnseobbie** Wuahahahah dikeroyok sama temen-temennya si Haknyeon

 **joooochanie** Biar udah tahu tapi ya jangan ditambahin dong (*) **jaekichann** / woi googoo1 (*) **lovelybongvely** lu kalo marah ma googoo2 jangan gue dong yang kena semprot, sedih nih gue

 **lovelybongvely** Suka-suka gue (*) **joooochanie**

 **sonyoungTAG** Woi googoos (*) **lovelybongvely** (*) **joooochanie**! Pulang woi! Kelayaban ke mana sih lu berdua?! Ditelepon gak diangkat, ktalk juga gak dibales, gak taunya malah onlen di ig! Pulang woi! Pada gak inget apa ntar jam 8 mau live broadcast?! Cepetan pulang sebelom leader ngamuk!

 **lovelybongvely** Iya bang (*) **sonyoungTAG**

 **joooochanie** Iya bang (*) **sonyoungTAG**

 **crystalbin** Wuih, mau live broadcast nih? Hmmm, masih berantem gak ya?

 **xiaodong** Eh, pada free kagak (*) **nyeonju** (*) **crystalbin** (*) **kwon_eunchae** (*) **hwiyoungyoung**?

 **hwiyoungyoung** Kenapa emangnya (*) **xiaodong**? Mo ngajakin nonton live broadcast-nya Jaehyun?

 **xiaodong** Kok tau (*) **hwiyoungyoung**?

 **kwon_eunchae** Nonton di dorm masing-masing ajalah (*) **xiaodong** (*) **hwiyoungyoung** (*) **crystalbin** (*) **nyeonju**. Gak usah ketemuan.

 **crystalbin** ^ setuju

 **jaekichann** Mau nonton sambil nyepam komen ah ntar

 **nyeonju** Kepada manajer Golden Child, tolong nanti pas live broadcast Jaehyun mohon dipisahkan dan dijauhkan duduknya dari Jibeom dan Joochan. Takutnya Jaehyun masih ngambek. Terima kasih.

.

.

끝

* * *

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca *deepbow*


End file.
